The Department of the Interior
Big Bad Hydra *The Department of the Interior (DoI) has been the arch-villian of the Liaden Universe since the first book -- Agent of Change -- was published about thirty years ago. *A secret organization dedicated to the ascendancy of Liad -- "the control center that would one day be the command post for a galaxy”Carpe Diem, Liad --but also to the destruction of Liad's clan-based, Delm-led system of authorityCarpe Diem, Trealla Fantrol (Access Grid 703) *Xenophobic, they view Terrans as animals and things, using the pronoun "it" for themCarpe Diem *At least one member of the Liaden Council of Clans supports the Department: "at the Council of Clans, the Protocol Officer, long ago subverted by the Department, consulted with the Speaker on the precise placing of Balance against Anthora yos'Galan." I Dare, chapter 55 **Protocol Officer Her Nin yo'Vestra: "There are a number of us -- members of another organization which also believes in the purity of Liaden ways." Daughter of Dragons (see Daughter of Dragons) *The Department aims to destroy Clan Korval because they have too much power and influence in Liad and beyond, and because they marry nonLiadens. **“We have considered eliminating the current leader, Nova yos'Galan. The house is tainted with Terran blood”Carpe Diem, Liad **“The Plan encompassed the breaking of Korval. Break Korval and Liad wavered."Ghost Ship, chapter 9 *The DoI utilizes forbidden Old Tech, so they hunt The Uncle.Ghost Ship, chapter 11 *The DoI hunts down self-aware ships and other Independent Logics like BechimoGhost Ship and Dragon Ship Anti-Scouts *The Department, and some Council members, along with all too many xenophobic Liadens, despise The Scouts because they respect other cultures (and maybe cuz they're aligned with Korval) *Clonak ter'Meulen, Scout Commander, to Daav yos'Phelium: "The name of the problem is the Department of the Interior; their purpose is to eat the Scouts, among other things." *“There's always been a faction in the Council of Clans that wants to shut funding for the scouts off, or reduce it. Some of them don't want us doing anything that might benefit Terrans..."Breath’s Duty (see Breath's Duty) *"The damned Scouts...The Scouts would be answered, and fully. As Korval would be answered. And, it would seem, the Juntavas, profit-driven no longer, and allied to Korval through marriage."Ghost Ship, chapter 18 *The Department monitors Scout Net channel Origins of DoI *There’s only speculation on The Department's origins, but it's been active for decades, possibly centuries: **Commander Bar Vad yo'Tornier: “Korval must fall. They had almost been eliminated twice now. The Commander blinked. This time, perhaps. On his watch.”Plan B, Liad / chapter 1 ***what were the first two attempts to destroy Korval? The bullet Aelliana took for Daav? Maybe the DoI murdered Delm Chi and Sae Zar, and attempted to kill Petrella? Maybe the Department incited “The Clan Wars” two centuries ago, which sorely weakened the clan.Space at Tinsori Light : **Commander yo'Tornier recalls an exercise he was taught years ago as an Agent-in-training. (Decades ago, probably.) Thus, the Department is not a newly hatched horror, and this Commander is clearly not the first Big Bad. I Dare, Day 52, Standard Year 1393, Department of Interior Command Headquarters, Liad *There is a strong likelihood that all Commanders of Agents are only mental copies (downloads) of some long-gone original goon: **Becoming Commander of Agents sen'Ager: "twelve dozen wires pierced her skull and sunk, burning, into her brain" **The wires-into-brain tech are also be used by the Lyre Institute (see Strings, Strands, and Vines in Motion at http://www.splinteruniverse.com Splinter Universe *"This room -- that chair -- downloads....the Commander of Agents"Dragon in Exile, Interlude Eight Access Grid 703 The Department of Interior's Objectives and Guidance (Mission Statement): "Allegiance to a single clan is addiction to an outdated and life-threatening philosophy...Terra seeks to overpower and annihilate us....Several clans have allowed Liaden blood to become diluted and have granted these half-breeds full rights...It is the part of the intelligent person to forswear allegiance to clan, and instead to ally himself with Liad, through this department. It is the prime objective of this department to establish the supremacy of Liad and true Liadens."Carpe Diem, Trealla Fantrol (Access Grid 703) Department's Plans *'Phase One:' Control Liad by breaking Korval: "The Plan encompassed the breaking of Clan Korval. Break Korval and Liad wavered." -- partly achieved when Korval evacuated Liad as per Plan B protocolGhost Ship, chapter 9 *'Phase Two' began with Nev'Lorn attack (see Breath's Duty)I DARE, Day 51, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob’s Grounds “Clonak’s news indicates that, far from giving up, the Department is moving into Phase Two of the Plan...They move more openly, dispose of their enemies, disband the Council of Clans, and establish themselves as a government.” Miri’s eyes widened. “Are they serious?” “Very serious,” Val Con assured her. “And—much worse—the odds are good that they will succeed.”I DARE, Day 51, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob’s Grounds *'Adjusted Plan (same goals):' After Korval emmigrated from Liad to Surebleak the new Commander of Agents, Iridyce sen'Ager, felt they'd broken Korval, the first phase of the plan: "Break Korval and Liad wavered. Indeed. What had they of the Department accomplished but precisely that? Korval was on its knees, banished from the homeworld, its power base destroyed. As a result, the homeworld stumbled, and became more susceptible to manipulation. Agents of the Department who had long trained for this day were even now exploiting these new advantages." Ghost Ship, chapter 9 So she updated the plan with three prongs: 1. "Prevent Korval from building a position of strength at its new base, Surebleak, while harrying those of, and those affiliated with, Korval, whenever and wherever they were encountered." 2. "Strengthen the Department...Purchase allies." 3. "Renew and intensify the search for operating Old Technology. Secondary Headquarters must be well defended. Impregnable." "The damned Scouts...The Scouts would be answered, and fully. As Korval would be answered. And, it would seem, the Juntavas, profit-driven no longer, and allied to Korval through marriage."Ghost Ship, chapter 18 DoI Headquarters Prime Headquarters: beneath Solcintra, Liad, in “the underground control center that would one day be the command post for a galaxy.”Carpe Diem, Liad *Prime Headquarters were destroyed when Clan Korval attacked Solcintra. Ghost Ship, chapter 9 *New Prime HQ: Runcible System, Daglyte Seam -- a guarded room and the downloading chair, where Iridyce sen'Ager, Commander of the Fourth Level, becomes the new Commander of AgentsGhost Ship, chapter 4 Making an Agent of Change Spies, assassins, and agent provocateurs / political manipulators *The DoI steals Liadens, including scouts thought eklykt’i, and twists them into mindless "agents of change” or support technicians, etc. *also steal pilots from Low Port in Liad (supposition, based on text)Mouse & Dragon, chapter 33 *also kidnaps off-world Liadens like Rys Lin pen'Chala Necessity's Child, chapter 33 *A machine re-makes them: **"It was thought that, instead of impersonating someone, an agent could become that person ... This could be accomplished by smoothing out the agent's own personality and overlaying a second... When the mission was done, the second personality would be removed and the agent allowed to emerge....It didn't work out very well. The only thing the machine did was eradicate, totally, the prime personality....The person was gone, irretrievably, though the body might live on to a very old age."Agent of Change, chapter 20 *A dramliza may be part of the process: **"Once the proto-agent is in a malleable state -- confused, in pain, and frightened -- someone with the necessary skill binds them to an...an alternate reality...To a lie...I very much fear that this someone must be one of the dramliz, though I cannot deduce whether she was herself corrupted, or came willing to the work."Dragon in Exile, chapter 11 *Agents also treated by specialists in biomed and exotic pharmaceuticalsCarpe Diem, Liad *The DoI equips agents with scout-class ships, credit cards, an electronic picklock, explosives, and other assassin's tools (pins, blades, garrots, doodads, wire, poisons, little pillows of acid), etc.Agent of Change, chapter 17-18 Loopy Agents *The Department's Probability Loop -- "the greatest of all an Agent's weapons"Plan B, chapter 1: Liad, Department of the Interior -- measures and displays Chance of Mission Success (CMS) and Chance of Personal Survival (CPS). "To some extent, it served as a predictor of coming action, and a strategy program."Agent of Change, chapter 1 *The Department's best agents -- including Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium -- are programmed with the Loop, embedded with frequently changing access codesI Dare, Solcintra: Liad *Loop might be powered by human spirituality, creativity: "I don’t dream...I believe that the — energy — generated by certain nonsurvival functions is what fuels the Loop."... "Like, maybe, dreaming? Or sex-drive?" He closed his eyes, nodding. "Or music. Or the very faintest of — paranormal talent...The night we met was the first time I made music in nearly four years." Agent of Change, chapter 19 *“I am fairly certain it is not a physical artifact implanted in my brain....the tissue tends to reject an implanted machine eventually....I believe that it must be more like a-master program, superimposed”Agent of Change, chapter 19 *The Loop has an energizing routineI Dare, Solcintra: Liad *The Loop is also implanted with a self-destruct subroutine and other mandates to ensure loyalty "to his mission, to the Department, and to the Plan"Plan B, chapter 1: Liad, Department of the Interior *If an agent suddenly regains his true mind, or if capture seems certain, the Loop initiates death: **"She accepted the Loop's Final Routine, suiciding to avoid capture."I Dare, Day 51 *An upgraded Loop was employed on Agent sig'Alda.Carpe Diem, Liad Timeline of Attacks A bit tricky. Trying to slot in the big events, including Surebleak. Some of this is supposition, but it's noted. This section became too long, so it's now subdivided with key events, in bold. 'Attacks on past Delms Korval' *Supposition -- DoI at work: When pilots disappear from Low Port in Liad, Delm Korval Chi yos'Phelium sends Daav yos'Phelium to investigate, with help from Juntavas boss Clarence O'Berin. For some time afterwards, it seems that the kidnapping has stopped, even though they never found the villain.(See The Beggar King in The Books (and other stories)) *1355: Delm Korval Chi yos'Phelium and Sae Zar yos'Phelium (A'thodelm and Master Trader) died on Ganjir. Murdered, possibly by the Department: **“Actions reducing the leadership of Korval have occurred in the past.”Carpe Diem, Liad (Commander might be referring to Aelli(Daav) and Anne Davis, or further back, to Chi and Sae Zar) *1360: In his quest for destroying the evidence linking Liaden language to Terran (evidence of a common mother tongue, which had given birth to to its disparate, triplet childern: Liaden, Terran, Yxtrang) Fil tor Kinrea, Linguistic Technician, Student of Advanced Studies, Local Custom, chapter 29 maybe with the help of other DOI agents instigated the destruction of the Language Department on University Local Custom, chapter 36, murderd Jin Del yo'Kera, Clan Yedon, Learned Doctor and Scholar Specialist in the field of Galactic Linguistics, of the Solcintra UniversityLocal Custom, chapter 26, and kidnapped as well as threatened Anne Davis and her little son Shan.Local Custom, chapter 36 (Supposition because Fil tor Kinrea frightens Shan - he has no sparkles) *Low Port pilot-stealing starts up again, and drifts up to Mid Port Daav investigates again, nearly dying because he "had a bounty on his head" (but Aelli and Clarence rescue him)Mouse & Dragon, chapter 34 **Suppose the DoI was responsible, stipulating that the DoI is the "Someone who is trying to set themselves up as boss" of the Low PortMouse & Dragon, chapter 35 *According to Neogenesis, eight years pass quickly after Daav marries Aelli (maybe only 7.3 years, see comments) and in Mouse & Dragon, on the morning before she dies Daav reflects on certain developments:: “Things had changed: The ports had grown chancier; Terran ports, if one were Liaden, chancier still. Ride the Luck carried weapons now...The Low Port pushed at its limits, reaching stealthy fingers out toward Mid Port's plump pockets, to the point that the Portmaster fielded more proctors, and the Pilots Guild offered warnings to those newly arrived, on a street-by-street basis.”Mouse & Dragon, chapter 37 *Aelliana takes a bullet intended for DaavMouse & Dragon, chapter 37 after 8 years of marriage (or 7 -- see comments).Neogenesis The Department incited the Terran shooter. Daav to Val Con: "since the assassin—say, rather, the one who had employed the assassin—so earnestly wished me to look to Terra for my villain, I could scarcely do less than accommodate him....Aelliana would never have wanted me to start a war in her name—even had it been absolutely certain that her death was called by Terra. Which it was by no means." I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse and Gardens *About ten years pass. Anne Davis dies while Val Con is off with The Scouts. She was killed by racist Terrans, but they were manipulated by the DoI: "Clonak, my father wishes to know the name of Korval’s great enemy, that murdered his brother and his brother’s lifemate. You can tell him that, can’t you?” The older scout tipped his head. “Already did, but I don’t mind repeating it: Department of the Interior." I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse and Gardens **Er Thom yos'Galan dies a year later, of heartbreak caused by DoI assassin.I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's House 'Agent of Change Val Con yos'Phelium:' *The DoI subverts Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium, making him an agent of change. Val Con's recruitment "was a five-year program”Carpe Diem, Liad *Scout Commander Clonak ter'Meulen "fed" him to the Department, to defeat the enemy from within. "Who better?"I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse and Gardens *Day 242 SY 1392 (see pinbeam Edger sent to Nova on Day 255)Carpe Diem, Liad, Trealla Fantrol / chapter 7 Escaping Lufkit Prime Station on a Clutch vessel, Val Con wins mental freedom -- after "more than three years" detached duty with the DoICarpe Diem, Liad: Solcintra **With help from lifemate Miri and via the incredibly slow L'apeleka dance, a Clutch discipline, "a way of reaffirming oneself. Of celebrating proper thought."Agent of Change, chapter 21 *DoI is seeking Val Con, but he's with Miri on low-tech Vandar.Carpe Diem. Agents eventually go to Trealla Fantrol, thinking rogue agent yos’Phelium is there (because Nova logged in with his access code) but Anthora and Jeeves refuse them entry.Carpe Diem, Liad: Trealla Fantrol *On Vandar, Agent sig’Alda attempts to capture rogue Val Con yos'Phelium and drug Miri. He loopicides.Carpe Diem, Vandar: Winterfair **Val Con falters at sig'Alda's code words, but “Carpe Diem.'' The words were like bright sun, burning away the fog. In the instant of answering, he recognized the L'apeleka dance named "Accepting the Lance."Carpe Diem, Vandar: Winterfair *Val Con pilots to planet Lytaxin on sig’Alda’s ship.Carpe Diem, Vandar: Winterfair The whole time Miri and Val Con are on Vandar, the Clutch Turtles and the Juntavas are seeking them, offering aid and comfort. The Department has been seeking them. Nova yos'Galan has been gearing up to operation Plan B, and the Mercs have been fighting for Clan Erob, having boarded ship for Lytaxin when Miri and VC boarded the Clutch shipAgent of Change, chapter 15 *SY 1392: The DoI incites a civil war on Lytaxin, to break Korval’s oldest ally, Clan Erob: “The various actions against Korval, including fomenting revolution on the world of Korval’s oldest trade partner, were necessary to reduce Korval’s influence and bring about the true ascendancy of Liad.”Plan B, Liad / chapter 1 **Kea Tiazan, clan Erob pilot intended for contract marrige to yos'Phelium, shot by Clan Kenso in the revolt. DoI Commander: "there was rumor that one string, not yet strung to the bow of the alliance was now gone."Plan B, Liad / chapter 4 **Val Con says, “Erob became a target because of its ties with Korval. They will try again.”I Dare, Day 51, SY1393, Lytaxin: Erob’s Clanhouse *The DoI attacks The Scouts at Nev'Lorn auxiliary HQ (see Breath's Duty)Carpe Diem, Nev'Lorn Headquarters / chapter 48 Audible Dozens of Scouts died, Clonak later told Val ConI Dare *At about this same time, operation Plan B: 'During Operation Plan B:' *SY 1392: Not long after reading the DoI's objectives via Access Grid 703Carpe Diem, Liad: TreallaFantrol / ch 47 Clan Korval's First Speaker Nova yos'Galan put Operation Plan B into effect:Carpe Diem, Dutiful Passge / chapter 52 Audible "It means that Korval is in deadly danger," that Dutiful Passage must become a battleship, "that we evacuate Liad..."Carpe Diem, Dutiful Passge / chapter 52 Audible **DoI Commander: “Korval became aware of the Department. And, being Korval, measures -- bold measures -- had been taken. The Department found its name spoken in public places; long-stable funding sources came under scrutiny, several dummy accounts were unmasked and summarily closed by the Masters of the Accountants Guild, the funds returned to the Council of Clans....The clan vanished — ships, children, servants, and pets — all, all gone from Liad. Not quite all.”Plan B, Liad (ch 1) *The DoI sent Kareen yos'Phelium's oldest friend / lover -- Protocol Officer Her Nin yo'Vestra, Council of Clans -- to subvert her at home, before she (finally) left Liad, as Plan B dictated, but she killed him. "He attempted to bribe me to overthrow the Line Direct in favor of my heir!" (see Daughter of Dragons) *Day 286, SY 1392, Teriste: Pat Rin yos'Phelium cannot access his bank funds safely at Teriste, so he gambles to win, until Agents try seducing him with Korval’s delmship (brand new ring): “All your kin are dead" -- but he's got Cheever McFarland and Inas Bhar /Natesa the Assassin at his back. They kill every agent present I Dare, Day 286, SY 1392, Teriste Midport chapter and Casino District chapter *Agents got into Korval warehouses, disguised as maintenance crew, and sabotaged the weapons stored there. Following Plan B procedure, Shan yos'Galan ordered those weapons installed on Dutiful Passage, never guessing they were set to explodePlan B, Dutiful Passage: Jump Meanwhile, Boss Conrad is uniting Surebleak, from arrival on Day 307 SY1392 until Day 54 1393, Solcintra Skyblaze — about 131 days, given the glossary definition of 384 days in a year: “Relumma: Division of a Liaden year, equaling 96 Standard days. Four relumma equal one year.”I Dare *And the 14th Conquest Corps of Yxtrang is attacking Lytaxin, because the civil war weakened it, making it easy prey. Clonak ter'Meulen's daughter dies. Nelirikk pledges loyalty to Line yos'Phelium. Dutiful Passage and Dragon's Tooth pod outwit the Yxtrangships in orbit. Miri and Val Con get injured (but a week later the Clutch Turtles heal them). Diglon and Hazenthull pledge oath to yos’Phelium. **Yxtrang invasion is attributed indirectly to the Department. *Day 44, DoI ship shadows a Juntavas courier with Pat Rin's bank funds in Surebleak space.I Day, Day 44, SY1393, Surebleak **So Pat Rin obtains eight ships — for Surebleak’s planetary defense net — from Korval shipstacks in the Sherzer System -- asteroid miners in remarkably good repair marked “reserved”I Dare, Day 45, SY1393, Sherzer System *Day 47: DoI ships fire on Pat Rin’s ship, Fortunes Reward, in Surebleak space. Piloting, Pat Rin fires back, destroying at least one ship.I Dare, Day 47, SY1393, Surebleak Space *Day 50: Department infiltrates Erob’s grounds to kill/capture Val Con, but they fail, losing four agents tand a ship, but they wound Daav yos'Phelium I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse and Gardens, I Dare, Day 51, SY 1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Grounds, who had just been reunited with Clan Korval.I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's House Day 54-59: Skyblaze Events *DoI captures Mr. dea’Gauss at the Accountant’s Guild, but he manages to follow Chi yos'Phelium’s defense protocols, presaged decades ago.I Dare, ch 44 “The dea’Gauss had deprived the Department of three Agents, each dispatched with a precise shot to the head.”I Dare, Solcintra, Liad / ch 55 *DoI attempts to imprison Anthora in dramliz box at Council of Clans meeting but Ren Zel freed her. She shot the proctor and ran.I Dare, ch 49 *Commander: In I Dare, ch 55: “A team of Agents had been sent to the Council of Clans, with orders to arm the devices in place. Likewise at the Council of Clans, the Protocol Officer, long ago subverted by the Department, consulted with the Speaker on the precise placing of Balance against Anthora yos’Galan, who had casually and brutally murdered an unarmed Council Proctor." --conflicts with [[Daughter of Dragons], wherein that same protocol officer died]-- "A second team of Agents, augmented by Departmental sharpshooters, was en route to Low Port, explosives and coordinates to hand. Another full team of Agents was attempting to invest Korval’s valley, while others undertook the infiltration of Higdon’s Howlers."I Dare, chapter 55 *Clan Korval /“Tree and Dragon” destroys DoI headquarters on Liad, charging them with kin stealing, murder, etc. Korval strikes Solcintra from space to destroy Old Tech planetary murder machines. Backup provided by The Scouts, the Clutch Turtles, the Juntavas, and The Mercs.I Dare **But some Scouts disagree with Korval, causing a schism (see The Scouts). **Some council members judge there was no DoI, and no just cause for Korval to attack. The Council of Clans banish Clan Korval from Liad. 'Korval on Surebleak' SY 1393 Day 202 *Korval moves to Surebleak. New Commander of Agents sen'Ager doesn’t rest: "If the Department wished to rid itself of this impediment to the Plan, then it must strike while Korval was most vulnerable." *The Department sends hunter ships to Runig's Rock, attempting to kidnap or kill Korval children and elders. They fail, but damage the safe house. (see Hidden Resources) *The Department attempts to kidnap or kill Theo Waitley and to steal or destroy her self-aware ship Bechimo on and near TokeoportGhost Ship, chapter 18 *DoI sends agents (including Rys Lin pel'Chala) to Surebleak. At Jelaza Kazone, dupe Otts Clark tries to kill the pregnant Delmae MiriGhost Ship *After the Department's strike at Jelaza Kazone failed, the Commander pulls all her agents off Surebleak because they lost the element of surprise.Ghost Ship, chapter 35 *But an agent stays on Surebleak and attempts to blow up the new schoolNecessity’s Child *DoI agents try to subvert Val Con's friends Hakan and Kemmie on planet Vandar (see Prodigal Son) *DoI assassins attempt to end Daav yos'Phelium at Moonstruck pod 78, but The Uncle...Ghost Ship, epilogue *DoI hunter ships attempt to box in Bechimo at Ynsolt’i. The Struven is damaged.Dragon Ship *DoI hunter ships attempt to take Korval trade ship Pale Wing on the approach to Liltander, a busy trade hub.Alliance of Equals, chapter 6 *?? Possible DoI work: Padi arrested by Chesselport SecurityAlliance of Equals, ch 8 *The Department attempts to destroy Korval's reputation as Tree-and-Dragon Trading Company, in some places successfullyAlliance of Equals *At Langlastport, DoI Dramliz Tarona Rusk attempts to subvert Shan::“You will be a jewel in the crown of the Department’s recruitment program.” Her agents go after Padi, to subvert her for the Department. In orbit, agents — or port authority dupes — try seeding the hull of Dutiful Passage with remote activation bombs. Lute and Moonhawk help defeat them. DoI fails. Shan frees Tarona’s mind in Healer Space, at great personal cost. Alliance of Equals, chapters 32-35 The Fight Goes Forward *"Following Korval's attack upon the Department's Liaden headquarters, there were not so many agents -- at all"Necessity's Child, chapter 2 **“According to the Scouts, the new commander of agents had set about recruiting more operatives.”Neogenesis *The previous DoI Commander theorized: “Were Korval to abandon Liad and accept sanctuary from Terra, the balance long in favor of Liaden trade missions and Liaden expansion would be at risk. The children of yos’Galan were half-Terran.”Plan B, Liad / chapter 1 *Rys Lin pen'Chala is leading a mission against the heart of the Department, with four freed agents: Vazineth ser'Trishan, Sye Mon van'Kie, Claidyne ven'Orikle, and Bon Vit Onida **"They were away, the five champions the Luck had selected to bring an end to Korval's...most recent...enemy, and his part -- uncharacteristic for Korval -- to sit in plain sight, and do nothing."Dragon in Exile, chapter 37 *The Juntavas anti-Department position: ““New Juntavas policy, straight from Chairman Reallan: whenever the Juntavas meets with operatives of the Department of the Interior, we’re taking them out. They’re no good for anybody’s business.”Dragon in Exile ch 25 *Dramliza Tarona Rusk went to wage war on the DoI: "I have key and codes, and knowledge, and I mean to use them well...I thank you for the gift of my life, and the opportunity to achieve Balance within it.".. **““That Witch will take a hundred lives,” Lute commented, “and confound your enemies, also.”Alliance of Equals, chapter 35 *And young Padi has accepted her inner dragon /dramliza. Korval’s New Growth Meanwhile, Clan Korval is not shrinking any more, despite all the Department has done. Miri Robertson lifemated with Val Con, Anthora with Ren Zel dea'Judan and Pat Rin with Inas Bhar / Natesa. Talizea yos'Phelium was born on Surebleak. Daav yos'Phelium is young again, and Aelliana Caylon is —- in the flesh —- a young adult. Neighbor Yulie Shaper is now Tree-Kin to Korval.Neogenesis Anthora yos'Galan is carrying Ren Zel’s baby.Neogenesis The goddess told Priscilla she’d give Shan a child.Alliance of Equals Syl Vor gained a sister in Kezzi of The Bedel. Val Con gained a brother in former agent Rys, who is expecting baby Maysl, through Droi.Dragon in Exile Although not officially “seen” by the Delm, Theo Waitley is finding ways to support Korval, as is Kamele Waitley, her mother. Jeeves created Tocohl Lorlin, who is Korval’s child, and Pilot of Korval Scout Captain Jen Sin yos’Phelium is back in touch, after 198 years keeping Tinsori Light on the edge of the universe. Diglon (nor’Phelium?) has wed Scout Alara and their babe will go to her clan, Silari — who’s stood with Korval nearly since they planted The Tree on Liad (see The Rifle's First Wife). Oh! And Tree is sprouting, too —- three more ssussdriads grow on Surebleak. Korval’s Dead Deaths attributed to the Department. Speculation indicated. *Chi yos'Phelium, Korval herself Mouse & Dragon, chapter 39 (speculation) *Sae Zar yos'Galan, A'thodelm and Master Trader. He gave his life protecting Chi (speculation) *Petrella yos'Galan, eventually, from radiation poisoning, by the agents who killed Chi and Sae ZarLocal Custom (speculation) *Anne Davis -- The DoI manipulated fascist Terrans I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse and Gardens *Er Thom yos'Galan -- died within a year of his lifemate Anne, due to heartbreakI Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's House *Aelliana Caylon -- Mouse & Dragon, chapter 37, Dol manipulated the Terran shooter. I Dare, Day 50, SY1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Clanhouse and Gardens *Daav yos'Phelium, attacked by DoI assassins, thought dead at pod 78: "left arm nearly severed, blood sheeting his face".Ghost Ship, epilogue *Jen Sin yos'Phelium -- supposition, as the DoI may have instigated the Clan Wars that put Jen Sin in so much danger, about two centuries ago (see Tinsori Light) *Numerous deaths to Korval's allies on Lytaxin, as the DoI instigated the civil uprising that occurred before Val Con brought Miri to meet her kin, Clan Erob.Plan B, Liad / chapter 1, I Dare, Day 51, SY1393, Lytaxin: Erob’s Clanhouse DoI Commanders *Commander of Agents Bar Vad yo'Tornier, Solcintra -- deadI Dare *Commander of Agents Iridyce sen'Ager -- Promoted from Fourth Commander position when superiors died Ghost Ship, chapter 4 DoI Agents Partial list ��Freed from DoI control *Agent lar'Adrin -- (first name ?) -- bought Rys Lin pen'Chala from Jasin's brother, off Momma Liberty, fate unknown *Agent ter'Fendil -- (first name ?) -- used his Scout training to find OLD TECH for DoI. Captured by Val Con yos'Phelium and Anthora yos'Galan. Last seen alive, his fate is unclear I Dare *Beldyn chel'Mara Clan Aragon -- dead by suicide. She'd been a scout once.I Dare, Day 51, SY 1393, Lytaxin, Erob's Grounds Was she sister to the chel'Mara gambler who lost Ride the Luck to Aelliana? *��Bon Vit Onida -- now free, with coordinates to DoI's Secondary Headquarters. He gladly lost three decades to remove dark seed in his soul *��Claidyne ven'Orikle -- DoI Director, now free, with twin souls (schizophrenic? lifemate?). She has the location of the quaternary transfer point and the entry codes, to replace the current Comander of Agents with a freed agent, to shut everything down Dragon in Exile, interlude eight *Her Nin yo'Vestra -- Kareen yos'Phelium's oldest friend, Protocol Officer for Council of Clans, appointed to the League for the Purity of Language. Dead. *Isphet bar'Obin -- killed on Surebleak, shot in the chest by a youth Necesity's Child, chapter 37 *Kar Min pel'Mather -- chose to die, gratefully Dragon in Exile *Karin pel'Nara / Zhena Pelnara -- (see Prodigal Son) *Melsilee bar'Abit -- Senior field agent, dead by Val Con in self-defenseDragon in Exile, chapter 1 *Osa pel'Naria -- with two other agents (maybe pin'Eport and yos'Vinder) she attempted to kill or capture Theo Waitley and Arin's Toss on TokeoportGhost Ship, chapters 16-17 *Operative pin'Eport -- (first name not found) -- hunted Theo (Arin's Toss) and The Uncle's Smalltader on GondolaGhost Ship, chapters 10-11 *Rel Vad Yoltak -- in charge when agents sought out rogue agent yos’Phelium at Trealla Fantrol. Anthora upset his Probability Loop.Carpe Diem, Liad, Trealla Fantrol *��Rys Lin pen'Chala -- Senior Field Agent sent to destroy Korval on SurebleakNecessity's Child, chapter 2, now free, a member of The Bedel and foster-brother to Val Con yos'PheliumNecessity's Child, epilogue *��Sye Mon van'Kie -- now free. He has the recall codes for the old machines that have been deployeda *��Tarona Rusk -- DoI dramliza who was connected to / strengthened by dozens of dramliz. Shan yos'Galan set her free.Alliance of Equals, chapter 34 *Operative Tir Sha yos'Vinder -- hunted Theo (Arin's Toss) and The Uncle's Smalltrader on GondolaGhost Ship, chapters 10-11 *Tyl Von sig'Alda Clan Rugare -- dead on planet Vandar by Cloud-accelerated Loop-icide. Had been a pilot-for-hire when DoI took him.Carpe Diem, Vandar: Winterfair *��Val Con yos'Phelium -- Senior Field Agent. Now free. Was handpicked from The Scouts. *��Vazineth ser'Trishan -- an agent, now free, by The Bedel's dream Rys made. Joined Rys's mission, along with Sye Mon van'Kie, Claidyne ven'Orikle, and Bon Vit Onida Dragon in Exile, chapter 31 **"They were away, the five champions the Luck had selected to bring an end to Korval's...most recent...enemy, and his part -- uncharacteristic for Korval -- to sit in plain sight, and do nothing."Dragon in Exile, chapter 37 References Category:Organization Category:Characters